Seeking Love
by CPCTC
Summary: Just try to ignore the bad title. My first Pokemon fic and a romance at that! Taking place after the 2nd movie, Misty is thinking about her relation with Ash... until. Involves shoujo-ai!


Hey, what's up? This is my fist pokemon fic, so be easy on me! BTW, this involves shoujo-ai (girl-girl pairing) relationship, so if you're not up that alley, back up! Otherwise, enjoy! Oh yeah, don't forget I don't own a part of the Pokemon license, but Kids WB/4Kids/Nintendo does.  
  
  
This takes place after the 2nd movie, that night...Also, told from Misty's POV.  
  
  
  
Hmm....  
  
I stare out at the ocean with the moon illuminating it. I have a lot of thoughts on my mind, but I manage to hold myself up against the concrete masts of the balcony. I look back and I see Ash, Pikachu and Tracey talking with the other Shamouti islanders. I'm sure they're thrilled to have saved the world..... But, I'm in a world of my own....  
  
I can't believe we managed to save the world. So much pressure was on all of us. Who'd knew Team Rocket would pitch in and help out Ash retrieve the Ice sphere. Though all of that doesnt't matter... I concentrate on the waves and I start to relive my moment of truth...  
  
When I told Melody I would save the poor guy, I ran all the way down those steps with Tracey just a few steps back. 'Geez! He's all the way in there! Do you think you'll make it?' Tracey asked me. 'Trace, you're talking to a famed water Pokemon trainer. Well, not famed, but you get my point.' I dive into the water, making sure the know Tracey wrapped around me was secure. Once I was mere feet away from him, I yelled his name frantically. 'Ash! Ash!!' Pikachu managed to notice my presence, but Ash was knocked out! I told Pikachu to hold on and I wrapped my arms around Ash.   
  
The waves were rough, the winds were hard and those water spouts looked menacing to me. But I managed to get through as Tracey pulled me in as hard as he could. When we reached shore, I was panting so hard..... I actually risked myself for Ketchum...something I'd do anytime., but that wouldn't be the end of it. I looked over and still, he was out of it. I ran pver and tried to get him to recover somehow. Now that I think about it, shaking someone really doesn't have an impact on getting someone waterlogged get back into it. Somehow, luck was on out side and he opened his eyes and went up those stairs. Tracey and I tried to talk to him, but he was too preoccupied. 'I gotta do this!' Those four words showed his determination... I knew he was all good in those intentions, but I felt upset or down in the dumps you could say. I wanted to share with him how I got him out of there, how I was his savior, but I guess that wasn't the time for stories.  
  
'Misty?' 'Huh?' I come back to reality as I shake my head lightly and look back. I see Melody in her casual wear. The stuff she was wearing when she planted one on Ash.  
  
'I said, What are you doing out here?' She approaches me and gives me an inquisitive look. 'Nothing.' I replied. I shifted myself back toward the ocean and continued to look. I wasn't really in a talking mood with so much on my mind. I heard her footsteps and leaned on the masts as well. 'If that's the case, I'll find out!' I still try to ignore her, wondering what she may have up her sleeve.  
  
'Why do you care? It's not like I'm bothering you!' I try to get rid of her with the angry routine, but it doesn't faze her. 'Well, considering the fact we all managed to save the world, I supposed that warrants at least one dicussion about it?' I look at her and smile. I guess she's still in a humorous mood. 'It's just that it happened so fast. You had no time to think, no time to prepare, no time to get help..... You just did it!' I shifted again. 'I mean, right now, I'm sure the press is praising us all for such a miraculous save, for us being such heros.....but I don't feel like one....' 'Oh...' Melody looks at me and moves a bit closer.  
  
'I see you're a bit heavy about the situation..' She stretches. 'At least there were no problems!'  
  
Yeah, they're weren't! I couldn't help but smile, but I frowned again at the thought of Ash's lack of acknowledging my saving him. She looks at me. 'What's wrong, now?' I decided to tell. 'It's the fact that when I got out there to risk my life for him, he didn't give me notice. He was bent on bringing that sphere back to the shrine. I was aware of his duties, but I still felt sad...'  
  
Melody looks at me in a surprised way. 'I had no idea you felt that way! And I thought I was pressured by playing Lugia's Song...' I gave out a laugh. It was nice she cared, she understood. 'Thanks Melody, I appreciate it.' She instantly walks to me and gives me a hug, then let's go. 'See? I knew you were out here for a reason. Come on, let's go back.' I hear those words, but I too busy looking at her. 'Huh, come on! Let's go....huh?' Looks like she figured it out.  
  
'Melody...' I hold her close. I don't know why I do, but all of a sudden I feel like I have to tell her about what I've come to about all this. 'Melody, I 've thought about how Ash didn't see me throughly when I saved him, but when I told you about it, you just joked around. 'So, I did....' She replied, a bit ashamed. 'It's not that, though. I should have seen it that Ash wasn't into me even though I tired to send signals to him'. Yeah, I pretty much admitted to her that I liked the dense trainer. I continued 'But, what's the point? I've already been with him through the Indigo League held at Kanto, and we're halfway through Orange now. Maybe I'm not attractive for him...' I dreaded.   
  
'Don't say that. Why....you're beautiful!' 'You think?' I try to make myself cleaner. I readjust my pants, I loosen up my suspenders, yet she laughs out again. 'You seem happy, so I think we're done with this. Come on, let's............mmmM.' I can't believed what I did. Without thinking, I take advantage of the situation and kiss her on the lips. Why did I do such a thing? I know I love Ash....but with him not responding to me, I guess I got more desperate toward other people. 'Oh, Melody I'm so sorry!' I gasped. I back away and continue to cry out. 'I didn't mean to. I swear, I'm not gay! I got so overwhelmed, but before I could break down, she walks over to me and picks me up. 'You seemed stressed, so you kissed me. I don't blame you and in fact, I'd like to be a part of your relief.' She walks to me and fulfilling my relief, she kisses me again and holds it. I felt I was in heaven while our lips were attached. I thought I reached heaven and went beyond. She back up at me and smiled. 'Thank you, Mel...' I couldn't help but smile. Putiing her arms around me, we walked back in to turn in for the night. The moon shining beyond us.  
  
  
-----  
  
So, what do you think? In case you couldn't figure it out, it was a Misty/Melody fic aka Secretshipping. I know it was full of fluff but what can you expect? It was my first fic. Tell me what you think, with no flames! See you later. -CPCTC 


End file.
